


Wandering the Expanse of our World I Found You

by IvaliceForever



Category: Final Fantasy XII, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: 9 yrs after XII, Aftermath of Torture, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Hunter!Aizawa Shouta, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Judge Magister!Yagi Toshinori, M/M, Parental Shimura Nana, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Separated Midoriya Izuku, XII cast more mentioned than actually participating, viera!Kayama Nemuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvaliceForever/pseuds/IvaliceForever
Summary: Judge Magister Toshinori Yagi has been missing for nearly three years and is soon to be officially pronounced dead by the Archadian government leaving Hunter Shota Aizawa as the only avenue Naomasa has left to find his best friend.The problem is, this hunter has history with Toshinori that may strain the mission.





	1. Information in the Sandsea

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe I NEVER thought to merge my favorite Final Fantasy with My Hero Academia. I am proud of this thus far.

There weren't many places that Shota Aizawa hadn't traveled in Ivalice. The Kingdom of Dalmasca had never been a particular favorite locale though. Too much sand and heat for a man who preferred to wear black leathers. Fortunately the Sandsea was ever a good place for information gathering, picking up bills for hunts and meeting up with other hunters.

 

"Ah, if it isn't Aizawa. Will you have your usual or are you just waiting for an informant?" Tomaj, the head of the Sandsea asked with a grin. Shota liked Tomaj, the man always remembering that he vastly preferred his family name when spoken to as well as knowing what he wanted every visit.

 

"I'm afraid I won't be here long enough to enjoy any Bhujerban Madhu today. I'm waiting for someone named Naomasa. Somehow he got hold of Yamada and gave me a solid tip for a new job."

 

"I'd be careful of anything that man asks you to work on. Naomasa Tsukauchi is the Judge Magister on loan from Archades to help with the reparations by House Solidor. Not a bad man but he is known to ask hunters for some strange tasks. The pay is good but the risk...can be intense." Tomaj answered. Tomaj had nothing against Naomasa, but he knew that the man could ask some pretty strange favors. Things had become strained between Dalmasca and Archadia shortly after Judge Magister Toshinori Yagi went missing, barely two years into his post.

 

"So a Judge managed to convince Yamada that this job won't get me screwed over. I'm mildly impressed."

 

"Good evening, Mr. Aizawa. I am Judge Magister Tsukauchi. I'd order a drink if I were you, this will probably take a little while and I don't trust the ears outside of these walls." A man in full armor spoke, removing his helm to reveal short cropped black hair and equally dark eyes. Shota took in the man's expression and realized he may just have found a mission he couldn't refuse.

 

"I think I'll take that Madhu then, Tomaj. A drink for Judge Tsukauchi as well on my bill. My treat for the potential employment."

 

"You're exactly as Yamada described. A Dalmascan Morose Wine if you please Tomaj and Captain Bunansa asks that you expect him this evening." Tsukauchi answered. Tomaj nodded and went to get their drinks, leaving the two dark haired men to contemplate one another on the balcony of the Sandsea.

 

"I'll cut straight to the point Aizawa. I need your help finding a man believed to be dead."

 

"That is rather specific. Have you proof this man is even alive?" Aizawa had similar requests made of him, only two of which had panned out. The first had been for a young girl in Bhujerba who had been missing for a few days in the Lhusu mines. The second had been a case where he had to pretend the man was in fact dead, unable to bring himself to make the man return to Rozarria after the horrors he'd known there.

 

"I had reports of a tall, slender blond male spotted within the Zertinan Caverns with grave injuries. I only know a single man who fits the description of 'Sun Giant'."

 

"Let me see if I understand this properly. Are you asking me to track down Judge Magister Toshinori Yagi, who has been presumed dead for going on three years next new moon?" Aizawa felt on edge even as he accepted his drink from Tomaj. Tsukauchi's expression barely changed but he could the man was seriously about to ask this of him. Aizawa had been looking for leads on the blond since the day the news finally reached him in the ruins of Nabudis through a viera wayfarer who often brought him news from Hizashi to his chosen seclusion.

 

"Yes. I am asking you to help me find and recover Toshinori Yagi. I am also asking you to help me find out where he has been the last three years. The Archadian Government will officially call off their own search within the hour. I do not fault Emperor Larsa for cutting involvement to focus on the promises he has made to the nations his forebears conquered. That he allowed me to keep searching this long is enough. I am but one man and I can't disappear to places you could."

 

"Why ask me specifically? I am more than certain there are other hunters you could have gone to. What made you reach out to one who exiles himself among the Baknamy?" Aizawa was wary of this man now. Not only did he know some of his reputation, he had clearly specifically sought him out. Why?

 

"I sought you out because your name appears in several of his correspondences as well as in the short list of individuals I have to personally inform of his death when it is confirmed. I don't know your relationship to Toshi, but I know he wouldn't write someone if he didn't care about them in some way."

 

"I never received any letters. I move around too much for him to have had an address. I cut ties with him the day he entered into the Akademy." Aizawa bit back the snarl that threatened to enter his response. Toshinori had been an orphan, just like Aizawa was after that day. They were there the day that Archades destroyed Nabudis. Aizawa had nearly lost his eye and Toshinori's had been forever changed by the influx of Mist. Sclera turned black and blue irises always having a peculiar glow to them in darkness. An Archadian woman had found them and taken them home with her, nursing the boys back to health. Nana Shimura had been a Judge in her prime and disapproved of what her country had done to Nabradia, the home of her late husband Sorahiko.

 

_"I think you two should learn how to smile."_

 

 

_"What is there to smile about? Nabradia is dead, Nabudis destroyed and we're strangers living with a strange woman." Shota snapped, wincing when his harsh words made Toshinori flinch. Toshinori had developed a sensitivity to sounds, sights and smells on par with the viera and could easily be overwhelmed by sensations. Shota could manipulate Mist to cast powerful magicks as well as seemingly vanish._

_"Well, you two are alive aren't you? Not to mention you still have one another. Sure, I am a strange woman but is that such a bad thing?"_

_"I don't think so. I think you're nice, Nana." Toshinori had grown fond of her easily. Even back in Nabudis, Toshinori had already been an orphan when he and Shota became unlikely friends. Toshinori had been known for his warm and welcoming demeanor while Shota was known for being quiet and a bit brash. For Toshinori, this woman was the mother he's never had and Shota refused to let that be ruined by anything._

_"I try to treat people how I want to be treated. Respect earns respect, though sometimes winning a fight works too."_

 

Shota had agreed with her words and started training with a few hunters who did small scale hunts around Sochen Cave Palace while Nana trained Toshinori how to wield dual-swords. Nana would teach Shota how to cast various spells without kickback by night when the Mist was strongest. Toshinori would watch them until he fell asleep but had picked up White Magicks for any time Shota came back injured in some way. Things had gone on like that until just before Vayne Solidor took power.

 

_"You're...being called back to the Judges?"_

_"Afraid so boys. I've arranged for you to be enrolled in the Akademy should anything happen to me. There you can finish your training and a friend of mine will look after you. If I could work my will I'd stay. It's only been three years, but remember: you're my boys." Nana said, pulling both young teens to her armored chest and holding them. Shota stiff as he heard the telltale sound of Toshinori trying not to cry. In that moment, Shota hated Nana. This woman had given Toshinori the one thing he'd needed his whole life and now...the odds were high she was leaving their lives for good._

 

_"You're actually going? What can they possibly teach us Toshinori? Without Nana, there is no reason to stay in this accursed nation!"_

 

_"Nana set this up for us Shota. We're not ready to be on our own and at least at the Akademy we can grow stronger. Strong enough to help everyone who crosses our paths. I want to honor her and change the ranks of the Judges from within. I want to make Judge Magister and restore that rank to what it was intended to be." Toshinori had argued. Shota had been furious. Archadia had destroyed their home, sent Nana to her death and now it was taking Toshinori away from him too. So be it._

_Shota didn't remember moving, not until he had grabbed his daggers and charged at Toshinori who barely had time to counter with his Oak Pole._

 

_"If you go to that Akademy Toshinori, you forfeit ALL right to talk to me ever again! Archadia stole EVERYTHING from us. If you stay here, you do it alone."_

 

_"Sho--_

_"Goodbye Yagi. I cut all ties with you today. As far as I'm concerned," Shota begged himself to stop, not to go that far. "I am dead to you and you to me."_

 

"Aizawa? It is true the letters were never sent and had no address but he had some dating back as far as when we were students. Toshinori may not be important to you, but you certainly were to him. Please. Help me find him." Tsukauchi had finished his drink and sat waiting for Aizawa's answer.

 

Aizawa swallowed, unable to admit that he'd never truly severed ties as much as he had let Toshinori believe. Aizawa had kept track of his grades, run background on David Shield and had even kept track of his journey from Judge to Judge Magister. It had astounded him how much Archadia changed when Emperor Larsa and Judge Magisters Gabranth and Zargabaath overhauled the nation. These men reshaped the country to one that would welcome Toshinori's brand of helping the people and he had watched as Gabranth taught Toshinori to control his unusual strength. Then he'd been on a hunt nearing three years ago and could no longer keep silent tabs on the blond and he had vanished.

 

"I'll do it, but only because he means more to me than I've ever said to his face."


	2. Midoriya and Mr.Yagi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on Midoriya and Yagi rather than Aizawa and Tsukauchi. I hope to try switching the focus each chapter until the two groups meet.

The Zertinan Caverns, a large expanse of underground tunnels that bridge the Dalmascan Westersand to the Ozmone Plain and the Sandsea. These caverns team with dangerous beasts and treacherous terrain and more often than not have led one adventurer or another straight to death’s embrace. It was in these sprawling caverns that a young boy quickly ran with his prize: a single vial of the curative known simply as remedy, a liquid that could eliminate many ailments.

 

_I’ve got to hurry! If I don’t give this to him soon he’ll die. Please hold on Mr.Yagi!_

 

Izuku Midoriya picked up speed, hoping he hadn’t taken too long to find the rare medicine for the man who had started protecting him despite his own failing condition. If it weren’t for the mysterious soldier, Midoriya didn’t think he would have any hope of leaving the caverns to see his mother again.

 

When Midoriya saw the falls of sand, he knew he was close to where he’d stowed the ailing man. Green eyes focused on the surrounding area, making sure he wasn’t followed by something that could further harm his companion. As it was, the only reason he knew the man was a soldier was the way he carried himself before he collapsed. The man wielded his staff expertly despite his multiple injuries and the poison laced in his veins.

 

The coast clear, the green-haired boy darted behind the falls. Looking around to let his eyes adjust, the child spotted the man where he had left him. All he knew about him so far was that he referred to himself as Yagi and had a strange tattoo burned into his back underneath the cotton shirt he found for him. Yagi didn’t have any memory of how he came to be so injured, but Izuku reassured him it was okay.

 

“I’m back Mr. Yagi. I hope I got this in time. Can you try to sit up?”

 

Yagi stirred, eyes opening to cast their faint glow about the man’s cheekbones. Slowly, the slender man tried to sit up and regarded Midoriya with a warm smile. That smile always eased the child’s nerves. Yagi’s smile was open and kind. It reminded him of his mother.

 

“I’m….glad? Glad. I’m glad you’re not hurt young Midoriya. What is that?”

 

“It’s a remedy. I couldn’t find an antidote but I’ve heard that remedy can heal a wide variety of things including poison. I found it further in the caverns. Do you think you can drink it? I-if the poison gets nullified you’ll hurt less and be awake more.” Midoriya didn’t realize he started mumbling until a surprisingly gentle but shaking hand planted itself on his shoulder and gave him a gentle squeeze.

 

“Thank you for the trouble young Midoriya. Hold onto that in case something happens to you. I think…I think I can nullify it on my own now.”

 

((Channel the Mist around you and recall the spell you know quite well hume. Whichever you recall first be it _Esuna_ or _Poisona_.)) The voice in Yagi’s head said gently, as if afraid of scaring him half to death again. The voice had learned that with his host as damaged as he was, the sudden exchanges could send him into shock.

 

Midoriya watched with wide eyes as the Mist began to materialize into a physical aura, mesmerized by the warmth emanating from it despite the constant chill of death he had felt around Yagi since they met. Not as if the man were dying (despite his injuries) but as if death itself hung around him.

 

“ _Poisona._ ”

 

The magicks of the spell flowed through Yagi and the burn of the poison vanished, leaving behind it only the injuries that could not be healed by his power alone weak as he was right now. 

 

“You can do magick Mr. Yagi? Did you know you could do that earlier?”

 

“No. I had forgotten I knew how to cast that spell. If I may ask young Midoriya…why is a nine-year-old boy hiding in these caverns with so much danger around? Shouldn’t you be with family?” Without the poison addling his senses he could feel the threats all around them. This was no place for an injured man, let alone a small child.

 

“I…was running from some strange men who were taking kids. I ran in here after I got away from them. I tried to get out of here once but…even bigger things tried to eat me and I’m far from home. So I’ve been hoping a hunter or someone would come. I miss my mom but…those other kids need me to tell a Judge or some other authority person!”

 

Midoriya was crying now, face buried in his small arms. Yagi felt a jolt of pain through his head as the word ‘Judge’ echoed around his mind but he ignored it and gently scooped the child up and held him despite the pain in his left side and back. This boy had been trying to get to help but couldn’t and now he was trying to take care of him, a grown man with only a name and the lower pieces to some full armor. Looking to his staff, he realized that even if he was injured he had strength enough left to get this child out of this dark place.

 

“It will be alright young Midoriya. Do you know why?”

“N-no. Why is it going to be okay? I can’t save anyone because I can’t even get to the people who can help.” Midoriya sniffled, green eyes looking up to meet Yagi’s and gasping at the fire burning in the tired man’s gaze as a smile stretched over his features.

 

“I am here. I can get us to someone that will listen to you and can help those other children. I may be injured and have no memory. But I have a staff, a body and something to protect. Let’s leave this darkness behind and follow the sun.”

 

“Y-Yes!” Midoriya felt his heart ease, reassurance flowing through him and admiration flooding his mind. This man who had barely known him two days and could barely move a moment ago was pushing himself to help someone else. Just like his mother said the reformed Archadian Judges did.

 

_I want…to be like Yagi when I grow up. I want to help everyone I can!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we will meet viera!Nemuri and "Bazaar King" Hizashi as Shota gathers intel and has a custom piece of equipment remade.


	3. Gathering

Aizawa knew that if this sighting was truly near Zertinan Caverns there was a chance he’d need the only man to successfully make a map of the place. Unfortunately that meant dealing with Yamada face to face. Yamada and Kayama had been his only close friends after he severed his ties to Yagi. Judge Tsukauchi had gone to get what information he could from a lead, leaving Aizawa to handle things his way. Reluctantly, he admitted he liked this man. Tsukauchi hadn’t beaten around the bush but he could tell something else was bothering the man but it wasn’t really his place or style to pry that much.

 

“Yo! Haven’t seen you down in Low-Town in ages Shota!”

 

Aizawa braced himself as a lanky blond man leapt at him from the pile of crates and hugged him like an octopus of some kind. It usually meant Yamada was either in a stupendous mood (normal) or he just missed Aizawa that much (likely).

 

“Can you blame me? Why did you set up shop in Dalmasca of all places when Bhujerba is much less of a desert?”

 

“First of all, I am Dalmascan and Rabanastre is home and always will be. Second, not my fault you can’t take a little heat. So, potential employer show up for the meeting?” Yamada finally let go to stand across from him instead, beaming brightly.

 

“Yes and I took the job. Hizashi…did you know that his mission coincided with my search for Yagi?”

 

“Well, yeah. Why else would I send a freaking Judge Magister your way? Y’know, to this day you haven’t told me or Nemuri why you’re so determined to find this guy. I mean, you told him you two were dead to each other and then proceeded to keep an eye on him and his career and to top it off when he goes missing, you drop half a dozen hunts to find him. Just what is Yagi to you Sho?” Yamada had a theory, but assumptions had gotten him into trouble in the past.

 

“Yagi…is someone from my homeland. My first friend. I spoke those words in anger and the reason I stayed away was the look I put on his face. I hurt the one person who never deserved my ire. If there is any chance he is alive, I will find him and mend that bridge.”

 

“It’s been what? Ten years since you last talked to him face to face. What makes you so sure he remembers you fondly? Just for some clarification.” Yamada knew he was being nosy, but he didn’t want Aizawa getting his hopes up that the bridge could be repaired. Yamada didn’t know Yagi, but he knew and was a bit protective of Aizawa.

 

“Judge Tsukauchi said that Yagi still writes me letters even though he can’t send them. Yagi…doesn’t have a hateful bone in his body except for those who would harm the innocent. Yagi would lay down his life and wellbeing for a stranger in trouble without hesitation. As long as he has a body and the strength to move he gives his all for everyone he meets. I have regretted what I did for those ten years Hizashi. If nothing else, he deserves to hear from my own lips that I never hated him for staying in Archades.”

 

“Sounds to me like our lone panther is trying to say ‘I still love him’,” a feminine voice interrupted. A viera with wild dark hair and fair skin approached, sliding an arm around either man’s shoulder with a seductive smirk.

 

“I never said I loved him.”

 

“Sweetie, you have been looking out for him in secret for ten years and pining after lost opportunities caused by hurtful words and stubborn pride. So, are we helping you and this Judge or what? Otherwise I’ve got my own investigation to get to.” Kayama answered, hugging her hume companions closer.

 

“What are you investigating?”

 

“A string of missing children from Archades and Old Archades. One of the children belongs to a friend. You remember the Midoriya family right? Inko’s baby boy was among those taken in the last week. No one knows where the children are taken or why.” Kayama’s ears drooped slightly, thinking of the frightened faces of the children who missed their friends and feared they were next. The only relief she had so far was that the Imperial Family was making all efforts to have the case solved for both nations.

 

“I think you’re more needed on that case Nemuri. I can work with just Hizashi and this Judge. Those children need you more than my hunch and scarce leads.”

 

“If you’re sure Shota. If you need me, you know how to reach me quickly. Go find your man and fix that rift. Maybe then you’ll be really happy. Something we both want for you. I have to go finish getting my tips but if I hear anything I’ll keep you posted boys.” Kayama pressed a platonic kiss to each man’s brow and headed off.

 

“Don’t worry Sho. I’m sure we’ll find something. So do I really get to reforge the capture scarf with the new specs?”

 

“Yeah. How long do you need?” Shota asked, surrendering the bag of materials Hizashi had him pick up from Mt. Bur-Omisace and Jahara. Yamada grinned brightly as he accepted the garment and the bag of ‘goodies’.

 

“For you Sho? Give me four hours. Why don’t you go hit up the Judge guy and fill him in and see what he’s dug up?”

 

“What did I do to deserve such dependable but noisy friends?” Aizawa said, walking off with an amused huff.

 

_You let us in Sho._ Yamada thought but didn’t say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nemuri knows all so don't argue with her Shota.
> 
> I had fun writing this shorter chapter. Also viera!Nemuri is the best thing EVER.


	4. Voice of Death

A sense of dread rolled through Yagi each step he took, his body protesting the strain of moving for so long. The makeshift bandages under the shirt Midoriya had procured for him were likely soon to be stained again and the burning sensation on the flesh of his back was making it hard to walk properly as he held the young boy in one arm and the Zephyr Pole in the other.

 

((I wouldn’t continue on were I you hume. At the rate you’re going you will die before you save this child.))

 

_Who asked you? Wait…who are you?_

 

((I have many names, most you should know already. Really, you should heed my warning and do something about your injuries.))

 

_I haven’t the faintest idea how you expect me to do that. I barely had enough mana to power a single Poisona and you expect me to be able to just cast a Cure and knit this back together?_

 

“Are you okay Mr.Yagi?” Midoriya asked, noticing the hazy look in the blond’s eyes and the odd glowing of the burn on his back. Yagi shook his head, clearinghis thoughts as he met concerned green eyes.

 

“I…think my injury has me hallucinating voices in my head. Does any of this area look familiar young Midoriya?”

 

Midoriya looked around, grip tightening slightly off the loose cotton shirt as he recognized a familiar shadow looming just around the corner.

 

“Yeah. I came in through this way when I found you. The same monster is waiting around the corner but it’s the only way out that isn’t full of traps. Can we really get past it?”

 

“We’ll have to try. Neither of us can afford to spend much more time in this place. Young Midoriya, I want you to stay behind this boulder until I come for you. The only we are getting past this creature is if I dispatch it.” Yagi instructed, setting the boy down behind a large boulder that easily hid his small frame. Midoriya nodded, knowing that Mr. Yagi was right. The creature in question was quite vicious.

 

Yagi walked around the corner, looking dead on at the mutated mallicant. Unlike the usual green carnivorous plant-like horse, this creature was a sickly brown and stood much larger than the rest of its ilk with crimson eyes full of naught but malice. The Mist that appeared around it felt just as sickly and a pang of nausea struck but he kept it down. There was no choice but to defeat the creature if he was to get Midoriya out through the entrance only a corridor behind it. Wait. Why did Yagi know there was an exit that close?

 

((You are remembering bits of pieces of basic layout you once knew.))

 

_Stop talking to me. You are distracting._

 

The mutated mallicant charged Yagi at a full gallop, giving him seconds to dodge. Yagi shifted his body and struck his staff against its legs, right at the joints but it did little to hurt the beast. Quickly, he stepped back from its snapping jaws narrowly avoiding the serrated teeth.

 

_Why does my pole do little to naught to this creature…wait. This weapon bears wind magicks. Then this beast must either be resistant or able to nullify that property. What else can I do? Wait…I can still fight with my fists. While not ideal, if I can down at least one of its legs I can retrieve midoriya and escape this place._

 

Throwing the useless weapon to the side, he charged with what stamina he had left and managed to snap one of the creature’s front legs still taking a bite to the shoulder. Rolling out of the way, he could feel his awareness fading but he had a job to do. No matter the cost:

 

** _I WILL SAVE HIM!_ **

 

((Thy will be done, hume child.))

 

Pain seared through Yagi’s battered body, a scream leaving his lips as the mark on his back seemed to etch itself further into muscle and sinew. Yagi could feel it drawing on whatever reserves of Mist lurked in his body and all he knew was that darkness claimed his vision for a split second before a film of pale violet covered his eyes but he could see everything around him. A power he didn’t know and instantly feared, surged through his weakened body and he found himself retrieving the pole as it transformed into something new and terrifying. The next thing he knew, the beast was gone; devoured by the Mist that spilled forth from his body and he fell to his knees as the power retreated back to the mark upon his back.

 

Slowly, after what felt like hours he managed to get to his feet and returned to the rock, Midoriya huddled there as he’d been told. The moment he saw Yagi, he was on his feet with his small around around the man’s thighs (the highest point he could reach).

 

“Are you okay Mr. Yagi? You look more hurt than when you went in there.”

 

“I do ache, but it’ll be fine. We can leave this place now young Midoriya. Do you need me to carry you? I believe your leg is still slightly swollen.” Yagi wasn’t about to tell a small child that he felt like death warmed over, he needed to be strong until they could find help. The same thought burned strong in his heart.

 

_ I **will** save him. _


End file.
